JayXHalf Moon: What if?
by KateTheNinjaTurtle
Summary: Request for Ilovecatsz. :) Basically a what if about Jayfeather and Half Moon, only in this story, Half Moon was reincarinated like the Three were. :) Sorry it took so long! D:


**Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to my second Warriors fanfic: What if: JayXHalf Moon! :D First, I want to apologize for taking SO FREAKING LONG to do this. I've been REALLY busy with school, updating my other stories, yada yada yada. :P AAAANNNYYWWAAYY, I truly am sorry. In other words:**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEE! D:**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Warriors.

* * *

What if: JayXHalf Moon

Jaypaw padded through the forest, relishing the warm sunlight on his back. Parting his jaws, he tasted the fresh mouth-watering scent of vole, coming from a clump of bracken. He dropped into the hunting crouch and pulled himself across the grass until he was right behind his prey. Waggling his haunches, he pounced and landed squarely on the vole, snapping its neck with a swift bite.

"Not bad!" called a familiar voice. Jaypaw spun around to see Halfpaw bounding towards him, the sunlight making her moon-white pelt glow.

"Th-thanks!" He purred. He couldn't believe it- Halfpaw- the prettiest she-cat in the four Clans (in his eyes, anyway :P) had noticed him enough to compliment him! He felt as if he could run from here to StarClan and back again, he was so happy.

"Is that all you've caught?" she asked, flicking her tail towards the now dead vole.

Jaypaw shook his head as he buried the vole. "I-I caught a squirrel and a mouse not to far from the ShadowClan border."

Halfpaw twitched her whiskers. "And I thought that place would be bad luck!" She waved goodbye with her tail before dashing away through the trees.

Jaypaw watched her leave and then continued on with his assessment, determined to impress his friend.

* * *

Jaypaw dropped the last of his fresh-kill onto the fresh-kill pile, pleased with himself. He had done well, enough to impress his mentor, Sorreltail. Jaypaw padded by the entrance of the camp, jaws parted, anxiously waiting for Halfpaw.

"A little impatient for someone to get here?" teased a voice. Jaypaw spun around to see Hazeltail, his best friend and confidant, who knew just how well Jayfeather liked Halfpaw.

"N-no... Maybe... So?" He snapped, giving her a glare.

Hazeltail broke into a purr and flicked his ear with her tail. "You like her."

"I do not!" Jaypaw protested.

"Are you gonna move, or what?" Snapped Birchfall, Halfpaw's mentor, as he poked his head through a gap in the brambles. "Or are you just going to stand there all day and block the entrance?!"

"S-sorry!" Jaypaw backed away, pelt prickling with embarrassment as Birchfall and Halfpaw entered the camp, followed shortly by Hollypaw, Cinderpaw, and Lionpaw, followed by their mentors, Brackenfur , Ashfur, and Cloudtail.

"Are all the apprentices back?" Firestar called from Highledge.

"All five of them," called Spiderleg, who was talking with Brackenfur.

Firestar nodded and beckoned for the mentors to come into his den.

"You did really well," purred Squirrelflight as Sorreltail and the other mentors padded away.

"Thanks," Jaypaw said, encouraged by his mother's excitement. He glanced over at Halfpaw, who was sitting by herself, eagerly awaiting to hear whether she had passed or not.

"Go talk to her," Squirrelflight said, nudging him forward. Stifling a hiss, Jaypaw padded towards her, nervousness and affection swirling around inside of him. He looked at Hazeltail for reassurance. His friend mouthed the words, _It's easy! Just talk to her like she's your littermate!_

"Hey, Halfpaw!" He winced. His words had come out a bit louder than he had intended them to; several cats turned their heads, twitching their whiskers when they saw the two.

"Uh... Hey, Jaypaw..." she said, a little startled at his loudness.

Jaypaw sat down beside her. "Sorry, about that..." he said. "I'm, uh... Just really nervous, you know?"

Halfpaw nodded. "I know. I can't wait to find out if I passed or not! I mean, when you're a warrior, you can lead patrols, fight in _a lot _of battles, have a mate..." Halfpaw shut her mouth as soon as she said these last few words.

Jaypaw pretended not to notice, which was easy as Firestar and the mentors were emerging from his den.

* * *

"Jaypaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Jayfeather." Firestar rested his muzzle on Jayfeather's head, and the new warrior licked his leader's shoulder before padding over to stand by Halfmoon (the ceemony was on the night of the half-moon), Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart.

"Lionblaze! Jayfeather! Hollyeaf! Cinderheart! Halfmoon!" Yowled their Clanmates proudly.

Jayfeather purred happily, looking at Hazeltail, who was bounding towards him, ecstatic.

"Wow! See, I _knew _you could do it!" She purred, but stopped as she noticed Jayfeather's distacted expression. "Wha- Ohhh..." Understanding filled her eyes as she saw Jjayfeather staring at Halfmoon.

But what Hazeltail _didn't _notice was Halfmoon's jealous green gaze, or Halfmoon slipping into the forest.

"Halfmoon- _wait_!" Jayfeather cried, bounding after her.

Jayfeather tore through the forest, jumping over logs, wading through shallow puddles, until he finally found his friend, sitting by herself. 'Halfmoon, why'd... Why'd you leave the ceremony? W-we're supposed to hold a silent vigil tonight, remember?"

Halfmoon didn't look at him. "Oh, so you actually followed me, did you?" Her mew was dripping with jealousy. "How many cats did it take to drag you away from _her_?"

"Wha...?" Jayfeather was confused.

"Don't act dumb!" Halfmoon snapped, spinning around to face him, her green eyes blazing. "I see you with Hazeltail, talking and laughing, and you're always looking at her, and you're always by her side!" She stared at her snowy white paws. "I always thought that... That you liked _me_."

Jayfeather felt as if he had been plunged into icy cold water. "What?!" He spluttered. "Me and Hazeltail?" He licked her ear. "Halfmoon, the only cat I've ever loved is _you_. Hazeltail's just been giving me advice!"

Halfmoon looked up at him, shock flaring in her dark green eyes, the same green eyes that Jayfeather loved so, so much. "What?"

Jayfeather nodded. "I swear, Halfmoon. I don't love anyone except you."

Halfmoon purred. "You really mean it?"

"Would I say it if I didn't?" Jayfeather asked.

Halfmoon licked his ear, happiness emanating from her. "Promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
